CORE G DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): This RCE Core will provide state-of-the-art genomic analyses needed by the individual projects within the RCE. The capabilities of this Core will come from and be an integral part of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center's (FHCRC) own Genomics Core Facility. All of the FHCRC's extensive genomic facilities, knowledge and capabilities will be available to the research conducted with in the RCE. The main facilities and capabilities lie within the FHCRC's newly expanded and renovated DNA Microarray Laboratory. Specifically, we will (1) design and manufacture whole-genome cDNA microarrays for the three candidate Gram-negative bacterial species (Yersinia pestis, Francisella tularensis and Burkholderia pseudomallei, and then (2) we will use the microarrays to do RNA transcriptional profiling, comparisons of bacterial genomes, and tracking of transposon mutants.